Rhea Arrington
Rhea Vivienne Arrington, best known as Rae to anyone who hasn’t read any of her official documents is a receptionist and self proclaimed 'professional coffee courier' for a small therapist’s surgery on the Citadel. She posts in the forums under the name ‘RaePlease’, using the forums to unwind and hopefully meet people. Basically it's a way to alleviate boredom. A bit on the sarcastic side and most likely a little too casual with her employer's client base, she's got a soft spot for anyone who agrees that a cup of coffee is a great way to unwind and most people who would get eaten alive on the more dangerous wards of the Citadel. A fan of theatre, literature and letting loose on the weekends. Appearance A woman of average height, standing at 5’8’’ Rhea, best known as Rae to literally anyone and everyone, is a woman of primarily British and Black Caribbean descent she has caramel coloured skin, dark hair and rather light brown eyes that create a bit of a contrast to her almost black hair. Said hair is often kept short, originally for the sake of practicality, particularly when Rhea briefly entertained the idea of joining the military. One notable feature of hers are the freckles the dot her face, particularly around her nose and cheeks. A fan of high heels, she's almost never seen without a pair, partially due to her employer's preference for the professional feel they give but mostly for her own personal reasons. One will often see her darting around the Citadel in a search for coffee in lighter shoes though. History The daughter of an alliance marine turned C-SEC officer and a diplomat, Rhea Vivienne Arrington was the youngest of three and the only daughter of the family which explained why she was treated as if she were made of glass for the first few years of her life. Because her father was often busy as a diplomat and her mother's shifts at C-SEC meant her work schedule wasn't particularly...rigid at best, the Arrington siblings grew up together and grew up close. Rhea, known as Rae to her brothers and eventually to literally everyone else, became a bit of a tomboy however rough housing was kept to a minimum as studying was seen as one of the more important aspects of the siblings' life, most likely because their parents wanted them all to succeed. Rhea ended up taking dance classes, a lot of self defence classes (due to her mother's influences) and any other extracurricular thing that caught her eye at that moment in time. However she tended to lose interest in anything outside of theatre, dance and the like. Her wish to join the military stemmed from her mother's stories of the camaraderie and the like that she struggled to have with C-SEC and her father's own admiration for her mother. She soon discovered that the military would almost definitely not be for her and instead decided to enrol is a somewhat local college, unfortunately as the third child whatever tuition funds had been set up by her parents had mostly been spent by her eldest brother who had gone to study at Oxford university and her second eldest brother who had been supported through his bachelors, masters and PHD. Of course, Rhea's want to join the military may have also stifled her parent's concerns about her college future. At college, Rhea majored in literature with a minor in business hoping to someday have a role in the theatre business. Most nights were spent working at a bar, at first as a bartender and then as a dancer when she discovered the magic of tips. All those years of dance lessons definitely did not go to waste, but Rhea found a different calling in her final year of college; street magic. Silly little parlour tricks that didn't mean anything and were all in good fun, but they made her a popular oddity around her college. Soon after graduating she met Sidovia Tibdis, a turian almost twice her age who took a liking to her, the two had a whirlwind romance that both excited and terrified the graduate,who had never considered herself interested in women before or since, however Sidovia considered the relationship casual and nothing more. Rae experienced her first and only real heartbreak when her turian lover moved on to an asari, to add insult to injury Sidovia still spoke to her regularly, insisting on taking more of a mentor type role and helping her find a job. Eventually an opportunity came up with one Naelsa T'Zapra, the asari matron that Sidovia left her for, as a receptionist in her clinic. In need of a job, she accepted, expecting it to only be a temporary thing. She's been in the same occupation for the past few years. Same boss. Same awkward coffee runs. It's fine. Really. Trivia * Rhea Arrington's appearance is based off of actress Ruth Negga. * She's quite well known in most Presidium coffee shops, if only because of her role as a professional coffee courier. * The bar she frequents the most is the one she used to work at. Category:Humans Category:Citadel Dwellers